


Dangerous

by LutenaitMagic



Series: Simplicity [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LutenaitMagic/pseuds/LutenaitMagic
Summary: I guess I didn’t get that message, huh. You’re a handful, you know. I didn’t really sign up for this.You signed up for this the moment you asked my name, Memory Boy.I can get killed, don’t you understand!? There’s a bounty on my head, they’re all after me!I’m not gonna let you get killed, have a little faith in me.… I- okay. Just please, promise me I’m at least not gonna die.No promises, you’ve just gotta trust me.It’s a good thing I’m good at that then.Whatever you say.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Niki | Nihachu, Ranboo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Simplicity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119983
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel thing to my other story, Illusions! I just really wanted to continue it a bit ‘cause I liked the AU. I don’t think I’ll have anything else after this though, just this and then that’s all! Only maybe, if this gets a lot of popularity or something then I might make one other thing.

It had taken Niki hours to find the small cottage in the middle of the snow. She pulled Wilbur’s cloak a little tighter around her when the wind blew. She smiled, her now even brighter pink hair fluttering a bit with the wind. She felt free, being alone and far away from the confines of her town. 

She pulled the hood over her head, walking up the stairs to the small porch. She knocked lightly, smirking at who answered the door. 

“Hello, Memory Boy.” She greeted, bowing when she noticed the crown sitting atop his head. 

“Oh God help me.” Ranboo groaned, looking down at Niki. “How’d you find me?” He asked after a moment of standing awkwardly. 

“Oh, and please come in, Techno won’t mind. It’s really cold out and I don’t think that cloak is gonna be enough.” He smiled, opening the door a bit wider for her. 

“Thank you.” She smiled too, ducking under his arm as she stepped inside. “So, you still haven’t answered my question.” Ranboo said as soon as she sat down. “We’re playing that game? I remember you didn’t answer very many of my questions last time.” Niki smirked, watching Ranboo press his lips into a thin line. 

“You’re really annoying y’know.” He said, and she laughed. “Not the first time I’ve gotten that.” She clasped her hands in her lap, still laughing a bit. “I- oh god I’m sorry.” Ranboo quickly apologized. 

“Ranboo… do you not make fun of your friends for well, fun?” Niki asked after a minute. “Who am I Niki?” Ranboo smiled, but it was slightly strained. “My only friends are my mentor and you.” 

He looked down at the ground, his face set in an almost guilty expression. “I’m so sorry Ranboo, I didn’t know.” 

She didn’t apologise for things often, so when her voice went quiet and actually sounded  _ sincere  _ she was on the fence, considering whether to curse herself or to be proud. 

“It’s not your fault. I chose this life and I’m paying the price.” Ranboo shrugged. “But please, why’d you come here?” Niki smiled, taking a deep breath before she started speaking. 

“Well, I was planning on coming about a week ago, but I had another job to take care of which I won’t go into detail about right now. And so I came here to check on you, just see how you were doing and ask if maybe you wanted to go around to the market that’s in town right now.” She smiled, cocking her head at Ranboo. 

“Sure I guess. I just have to be really careful.” Ranboo replied. “Don’t worry. I’ll have Wilbur keep everyone off patrol, he won’t mind. We just have to hope the public doesn’t question anything.” Niki stood up to be a bit more level with Ranboo. 

“I’m a magic user Niki. You don’t think they have spells to A, make us look human, or B, completely hide our abilities from people trained to know them at first glance?” Ranboo asked, and she smiled. 

Ranboo was proud of himself, he still remembered their first encounter. 

“No, I didn’t know that those kinds of spells existed. Why don’t you show me?” She stalked around him, and he moved his head back and forth to watch her. “I- you’re not gonna see anything. At best you’ll actually see all the Endermen particles that are floating around me.” 

“At worst?” “You just don’t see anything.” Ranboo looked at her curiously. “Oh for fuck’s sake.” She laughed lightly. “I thought something really bad could happen.” 

“No no, nothing really bad. Haha, sorry if I made you think that.” Ranboo smiled, waving his hand once. Niki swore she could see a small flurry of purple particles float around his hair, but she didn’t know for sure. “You apologise a lot Ranboo, you don’t have to do it.” 

He had closed his eyes, smiling a little wider. “I know, it just makes me feel better to know when I have and haven’t done something wrong.” 

They stood in silence for a bit, waiting for Ranboo’s spell to start working. “Hey Niki, close your eyes for a minute.” He said, and Niki raised an eyebrow. “How do I know you’re not gonna kill me?” She half joked, though her tone had a serious edge to it. 

“Aren’t we a little past that stage?” “Yeah, I guess so.” She closed her eyes, feeling herself relax a bit. 

It was another minute before Ranboo said she could open her eyes again, and the person standing in front of her when she did looked completely different. 

… 

Niki pulled Ranboo around the streets, grinning. Her cloak was flowing out behind her, nearly whacking Ranboo in the face multiple times. “Okay okay, slow down please, I can’t run this fast.” Ranboo laughed, his own cape probably almost hitting people behind him. 

“How? You’re so tall.” She stared at him, and he shrugged. “It might be a side effect, I don’t do this often.” “Well it definitely worked.” She smiled, looking at him. 

He looked completely different. Instead of the half black half white style he had before, it was only his hair that had kept the coloring. His face was now a pale complexion, his eyes both a bright emerald green. He had on a purple sweater, black pants, boots similar to the ones he had made Niki, and a black cape. His hands were covered with white, satin gloves, and he had hidden a lot of his endermen features. He had left his crown back at his house, afraid it would cause too much suspicion. 

It was a stark contrast to Niki, who's bright pink hair stood out against her more neutral colored clothing. She too wore satin gloves and a black cloak to protect her from the wind. It was much simpler, but she liked it that way. 

“Will it pass the test is the question.” Ranboo sighed, and Niki shook her head. “Can you please be positive for 5 minutes?” “Maybe. You have to keep in mind that I live with a very pessimistic person.” 

“Oh come on.” She picked up her speed again, darting between people with Ranboo close in tow. “Niki, slow down please!” Ranboo shouted, apologising quietly to people around them.

“We’ve gotta go talk to Wilbur though! Hell, maybe we can even see Tommy and Tubbo.” Ranboo stopped. “I’ve heard those names before somewhere.” He muttered, and Niki nodded. “Yeah. I mentioned Wilbur when we talked about Fundy but I don’t know when I’ve mentioned Tommy or Tubbo.” 

He looked around uncomfortably, frowning. “Can we go somewhere a bit more quiet?” He asked, and she nodded again. “Of course! C’mon, we’re almost to the town center anyways.” 

They walked in silence, Niki occasionally looking back to give Ranboo a worried glance before hurriedly looking back in front of her as to not annoy him. She wouldn’t admit it, but she did really care for this newfound friend of hers, even if he was an enemy of all her other friends. 

She’d choose him in the end. 

They walked into the main building, Niki leading Ranboo down the twisting corridors that lead to Wilbur’s office. They’re weren’t any guards on patrol which made Niki smile. 

Wilbur had listened to her for once. 

She knocked on the door, smiling when she heard Wilbur call “come in!” She pulled Ranboo inside, watching him stumble a bit when he was snapped out of his thoughts. 

“Hello Niki.” Wilbur smiled, and Ranboo felt the room go cold. He stiffened, keeping his guard up. “How are you?” “I’m okay, just wanted to check in on you before the festivities!” She replied.    
  


“I’m alright, y’know. But, I would like to know, who’s this?” He turned to look at Ranboo, eyes searching for something that would give him a clue. Ranboo looked back at Wilbur with that same calculating stare Niki had seen when she first met him. 

“I’m Ranboo, nice to meet you.” He smiled. “Oh, you’re the kid Techno’s taken a liking to!” Wilbur exclaimed, leaning back in his chair. Ranboo looked at him, a sort of fear and clear anger blazing in his eyes. 

“How do you know Techno?” He asked, surprisingly calm. “He’s my brother! Dad just let him go off on his own.” Wilbur shrugged, and Ranboo sighed. “You’re his twin brother, if I remember correctly.” Wilbur eyed him carefully. “Why would he talk about me? Clearly he has his own family to worry about.” 

Niki looked between both of them, wondering what was going to happen. She didn’t want either of them to  _ fight _ , words were already a bit of a stretch. But she kept silent, waiting for the right time to make her move. 

“Pft- I could hardly call myself a part of Techno’s family. I’m his student, he’s my teacher. That’s all.” Ranboo’s expression was now unreadable, though Niki assumed that it was something that was between sad and angry or just distressed and annoyed. 

“That doesn’t sound like him. I’m sure he helps you when you need it.” Wilbur looked genuinely concerned, but Niki had a feeling that only a bit of it was genuine, and the rest was just for show. 

“Depends. How hard was I trained that day, how well did I fight?  _ Did I live? _ ” 

Ranboo smirked, satisfaction written all over his expression. He didn’t speak, waiting for a response. “There’s no way he would do something like that.” Wilbur shook his head. “I’m standing here, am I not? I’m living proof or it all.” Ranboo cocked his head to watch Wilbur a bit more carefully. 

“No, I don’t believe it. You’re lying.” Wilbur decided. Ranboo simply stood there, his 

voice flat and even. “Believe what you will, I don’t have the patience to convince you.” 

It hit Niki then. Ranboo  _ was  _ lying. He wasn’t acting the way he usually would, polite and kind and quiet. He never raised his voice here, yeah, but he was playing a part that she knew wasn’t his. There had to be a purpose, Ranboo wasn’t insane, he probably wasn’t saying all this to make Wilbur angry. But she couldn’t assume things, there was always a possibility. 

Tommy chose a horrible moment to walk into the room, nearly smacking Niki with the door as he carelessly swung it open. She glared at him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to her side. 

"What the fuck?" He asked, only to be immediately shushed by Niki. Wilbur smiled, shaking his head. "It's quite alright Niki, you don't have to do that." He turned to look at Tommy, his tone changing to a much more sarcastic one. "What do you need?" 

"I want to know what's going on, and who the hell that is." He said, and Wilbur nodded. "I don't really know what's going on, but could you introduce yourself to Tommy?" 

Ranboo laughed a bit, turning to look at Tommy too. "I shouldn't have to reintroduce myself, should I?" He watched Tommy's expression change to one that showed he was deep in thought, looking the other up and down. 

Then it must've clicked. 

"Ranboo? I- no, there's no fucking way that's you." Tommy shook his head. "Why can't it be me?" "You look too human, you're actually human. You look normal." Tommy said, eyes wide. 

Ranboo looked at Niki, smiling. "Least we know it worked." "Yeah." Niki tried to match his smile, but her's faltered. "What worked?" Tommy asked. 

Wilbur bid everyone goodbye, already knowing all the answers to these questions. "You can miss all the official shit and welcomes and come by afterwards, I'll keep quiet." They all nodded, waiting to speak again until they knew Wilbur was gone. 

"So, what worked?" Tommy was the first to talk. "You're not gonna kill me?" Ranboo asked, and Niki laughed. "No promises." As if to confirm, Tommy pulled a small knife out of his pocket. 

"Why do you all use such tiny knives?!" Ranboo sounded exasperated. "How do you even fight with those?" Niki shook her head, whispering to Tommy "He uses actual swords." to which Tommy frowned. 

"Are you gonna tell me what the hell worked?" "A disguise." Ranboo said. "Something to make me look more human so that I don't raise suspicion around here." 

"Why would you raise suspicion?" "Tommy what's the only way actual illusions work around here?" Ranboo raised an eyebrow. "Magic?" Tommy answered as a joke. 

But Ranboo nodded. "I can't show you cause I've already wasted most of my energy, but, yes, that's how." "So I should kill you, because magic users are exiled." Tommy's reply was not what Niki expected. But Ranboo must have anticipated it, for he only smiled. 

"Theoretically. I'd kill you before you'd get the chance though." "I don't believe you." Tommy replied, glaring. He still had his knife on his hand, and looked like he was readying himself to fight as he moved into a battle stance. 

That's when Niki stood up. 

"I can't let you do that, Tommy. If you strike I'll have you arrested or I'll fight you myself." She stood in front of Ranboo, her own sword on her hand. 

"Fine." Tommy pocketed his knife, looking at Ranboo and Niki angrily. Ranboo pulled his hood up, cocking his head at the sound of a bell ringing. Tommy rushed out of the room, causing both Niki and Ranboo to laugh. 

"I think that's our cue." Ranboo smiled, extending his hand to Niki. She took it, linking their arms. "Let's go then." She grinned, taking one last glance at the office before turning and walking through the door. 

…

"That was way too eventful for me." Ranboo muttered, biting into his apple. Niki nodded, a small smile on her face. "Well, it is pretty dangerous around here." She shrugged. 

"Dangerous? I guess I didn't get that message." He laughed lightly, watching Niki roll her eyes. 

"You're a handful, y'know. I didn't really sign up for this." He shook his head. "You signed up for this the moment you asked my name, Memory Boy." 

They sat in silence for a minute, before Niki finally had the courage to ask the question that had been nagging her since she'd first heard about Ranboo. 

"Why do they call you Memory Boy?" She asked quietly, and Ranboo smiled. "It's because of my memory problems. I write all my memories in a book, unless they're horrible things that caused people to be hurt. I've done it for years, but when I met someone who was a friend of mine, he started calling me Memory Boy. I guess it just stuck." 

"I like that." Niki whispered, looking over at the sunset. 

"Of course you do." Ranboo shook his head, a small smile on his face. 

"Whatever makes you happy." 


End file.
